Uninstall
by Suki Doll
Summary: Why did you do it?". The blue haired man smirked. "I wanted to be the only one he looked at..." Character death!
1. Prologue

Omg I love love love the song Uninstall. It's soo amazing.

As I watched the video I got this idea of writing how I thought it should happen.

Vocaloid not mine T__T

* * *

**VOCALOID FAMILY FOUND MURDERED. **

**Once beloved Shion Kaito in the middle of it all**.

At 5:17 A.M. Monday morning, Master, creator of

the Vocaloids, called the police station. Soon

afterwards Vocaloid Shion Kaito was arrested.

Investigators went into the Vocaloid home to find

five bodies brutally murdered. Some believe the

Vocaloid was too old of a model and had finally

gone haywire. The exact reason for the murder

still unknown to the public. Fans everywhere

mourn in sadness for the loss of their loved idols.

Shion Kaito is scheduled to be seen at court…

_See page 26 for more details…_


	2. Clad in Red: Part 1

**Clad in Red** I

I always loved you.

_Always._

Standing on that stage that you allowed me to be on.

Performing.

Only for you.

_I love you._

Master.

You always looked at me.

Even if there were others, you would look only at me.

It always made me feel so happy.

But now, I'm not on the stage any more.

There are others one that stage.

The stage where you looked at me.

And only me.

_You replaced me._

But that's okay, isn't it?

Because you'll still look at me.

Because you love me.

_Please._

So why aren't you looking at me?

Don't you love me?

I love you.

Master.

Look at me.

_**Look at me!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Sir, we'll ask this again. Why did you do it?"

Blue eyes moved to glance at the man across the table.

"Answer me." The man said again. The man, his name was Charles, was interrogating the blue eyed man. He was a fairly large man with short thick brown hair. His eye brows were very light, as were his eye color. They almost appeared to be colorless, as if he was blind. Upon closer inspection, one would see that the man had perfect vision and did not use contacts.

Blue eyes looked into the nearly colorless ones, finding a hint of pity in them.

A smirk. "I wanted to be the only one he looked at..."

"Who?" Charles asked. "Who did you want to be the one that looked only at you? Was it this woman?" The man tossed a picture across the table where it hit hand-cuffed hands. The picture was a head shot of a shocked brunette woman with red splatters on one side of her face. It was literally a head shot.

There was no body connecting the head.

"You know this woman, correct?"

Blue eyes glanced to the side at where he knew there was a two way mirror. He looked back at Charles in front of him. A blue eyebrow rose.

"Didn't I just say "I wanted to be the only one _he_ looked at"?"

"Then why did you kill this woman?" Charles nodded to the picture. "Tell me, why?"

Blue eyes fell onto the bloodied picture. A faint smile appeared on his lips. "She lied."

* * *

Again. Master did not come to his concert, again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again-

Kaito slammed the freezer door in frustration. The force caused the door to swing back open, nearly hitting the blue haired vocaloid in the face. Kaito dodged just in time and stared back at the door wide eyed. He stayed like that for a moment before he sighed. He shut the freezer door properly and sat down at the kitchen table. Kaito fumbled with the ice cream tub he had gotten, nearly making it spiral off the table. After finally getting the tub to open, he jammed his spoon into the frozen treat and sighed.

Again.

Kaito felt his eyes warm up. He blinked several time and settled with closing his eyes instead. He was pretty confident that he could eat his ice cream with his eyes closed. He was pretty confident that Master was going to watch his concert too, but he was wrong.

Kaito moved his jaw side-to-side in agitation. He didn't know how many times he had asked for Master to come and watch his concerts before, only for Master to not be able to come. Master was always either busy, or couldn't make it in time. Lies. Kaito knew that they were lies. How?

_Because, Master would always come to Miku-chan and Len-kun and Rin-chan's concerts when they asked. No matter what. _Kaito opened his eyes. Everything before him was blurry. He closed his eyes again and rubbed them. It had never really bothered him before, he always accepted Master's reasons and pleaded that he should come to the next concert. Of course, that never seemed to happen.

_Master will come_. Kaito thought. _He will come. He'll come because…Because he lo-_

_**He doesn't love you anymore.**_

Kaito stopped eating his ice cream. His eyebrows pinched together. He put his spoon on the table and place his hand in his lap. For once, he didn't want to eat his ice cream. As much as he wished it wasn't true, he knew that Master didn't love him anymore. Ever since Miku came into the picture, he never cared a moment for Kaito.

"Heh..." Kaito laughed to himself. Miku was Master's _everything_. Kaito would have felt better if Master had loved _only_ her, in a way, proving a point to Kaito that Master was choosing favorites. Master was human afterall, it's only natural that they favored something more. It wasn't the case, Kaito had found out. When Kaito was on stage, Master would look at him. When Meiko was there with him on stage, Master would still only look at him.

Then there was Miku.

Kaito wasn't even _allowed_ to be on the same stage as her.

And then, the twins. The Kagamines, Rin and Len.

Kaito had expected for Master to either forget about Miku and then love the twins, or ignore the twins and continue loving Miku. No, Master didn't do that. Master loves them both as much as he loves Miku. That's what set it off for Kaito. Maybe it was because Master loved little girls or something. Kaito didn't know. But then there was the fact that Kaito was a boy, and so was Len.

_Well, you can't really call Len a boy...He's practically prettier than a girl._ Kaito smiled at the thought. He stared at the open tub of ice cream in front of him. Sighing, he put the lid back on it. He traced his finger around the rim of the tub. It was circular. _Like a stage_.

Kaito closed his eyes, imagining Meiko on the stage first. She's standing there by herself, singing quietly. The lights are dim, you can barely see it's her. Then, Kaito comes and joins her, singing along with her. The lights get brighter.

Kaito smiles.

All of a sudden, the lights go out and everything is silent. All is in darkness. Then a scream is heard, not a scream of agony or pain... a scream, a commanding scream that rocks the insides of a being. The lights turn back on and there she is. Miku. All by herself. She's singing, the lights are even brighter than before! She's singing powerfully and dancing so emotionally. A roar bellows from the darkness and soon, there are faceless people of a crowd in sight. It is truly a sight to behold. A pair of voices are heard, they are almost similar, but there's enough to tell they are different. On each side of Miku are the Kagamine Twins. The lights become blindingly bright. The trio on stage are glowing, attracting and commanding massive attention. They almost seem out of this world.

Out of reach.

And Kaito can't even catch up.

In the back of the exhilarated crowd is Kaito and Meiko. Kaito stands there with a microphone barely being held in his hand. It's useless now, it wouldn't matter even if it dropped. Besides him is Meiko. She's clapping, her face is a little shadowed, but she is clapping. Why? For praise? Or is it for courtesy? Perhaps she also despises them too? Kaito doesn't know, all he knows is that Master is in the crowd, definitely watching the three on stage.

And it makes Kaito frustrated. It makes him angry and furious. He glares at the blindingly set stage and curses the ones on it, cursing them. He wishes they could fall of the stage or miss a note. He wishes he was on that stage again. He wishes that they were somewhere else, anywhere else. That they were... _gone_.

He wishes they would be

Uninstalled.

* * *

It's nearing ten o'clock. The Vocaloids are at home, probably in their rooms by now since it is quiet, except for the T.V. that's running in the living room. It's only a murmur as Kaito ascends up the stairs of the home. It's dark and something gleams in his hands. If one were to stand behind and watch him, wearing a long white coat and moving with such grace and fluidity, one would think he was a ghost. He is only on the fifth step when he is stopped.

"What do you have there, BaKaito?"

Kaito stops and turns his head to the side.

A few feet away from the bottom of the steps is the notorious brunette drunk. Sakine Meiko. Her arms are crossed and her feet are a stable distance apart. She has her head tilted up, looking at the blue haired down her nose. Even though Kaito is above her on the stairs, he could feel that he was being looked down.

"What do you have there, BaKaito?" Meiko repeats more sternly. She nods to the object in Kaito's hands. "Why do you have a knife?"

Kaito stares at the brunette for a moment. He smirks. "Hello, Meiko."

* * *

: D

I'm really starting to love this story. Hope you like it so far. And sorry to leave you at a cliff hanger. It's only for now.

And tell me if you see mistakes. I have to go through ALL of my previous ficts and fix them now since fanfiction is hating on me when I want to use two dash marks as a divider. Sigh... I hate the long divider things. It's so ugly when you want to divide up short parts.


End file.
